CEC Engineering Suit
The CEC Engineering Suit (commonly called the Engineering Suit, dubbed the Dead Space Legends Suit in Dead Space 3) is a suit available for engineers. It is the first true suit obtainable in Dead Space 2, which can be bought at the first Store for 1000 Credits. Description The Engineering Suit is the standard exoskeleton for any active engineers. The chest area of the suit is padded with rib-like platings, likely to protect the wearer from machinery and occupational hazards. The suit's helmet is plated with armor and has several narrow slits for both vision and shielding from loose debris during duty. As with all of the suits in Dead Space 2, the Engineering Suit has thrusters located on the shoulders and legs of the suit. The helmet can fold into several different sections and be stored in the suit. Like all suits, it is self-sealing. This means that if its external shell is punctured, or if a hazardous environment is detected, it will seal itself, allowing the wearer to enter a vacuum or another similarly hazardous environment. Variants *Elite Engineering Suit *Hazard Engineering Suit *Forged Engineering Suit Gameplay The Engineering Suit provides 5% damage protection and 10 inventory slots. Unlike other suits obtained later on, the standard Engineering Suit does not confer any additional bonuses upon starting a New Game+. Trivia * It has 10% armor in the Dead Space 2 demo. * It costs 1,000 Credits, making it the cheapest suit that isn't a download (besides the Riot Security Suit, which is unlocked after completing the game). * Though not identical, it bears a great resemblance to the Intermediate Engineer RIG from the original Dead Space, which served as the suit featured in the game's advertising and previews. While similar design-wise, the CEC Engineering suit appears to be more skin-tight than the Intermediate Engineer RIG, and sports more armor plating. * Despite an open slot appearing on the left forearm in the vein of the Stasis/Kinesis module from Dead Space's RIG suits, once the suit has been equipped the Stasis and Kinesis modules vanish from sight, leaving the slot empty. * Oddly, the helmet's faceplace is colored silver, unlike the primarily orange-colored plating on the rest of the suit. When the suit appears in Dead Space 2's storage or store however, the faceplate appears orange. * The Engineering Suit has no special perks, unlike the other suits you can purchase. * There is an Elite version you get after completing the game which costs 11,000 Credits. It looks the same as the original Engineering Suit, except it is a bright yellow/gold, and Med Packs restore 15% more health. * When equipping the helmet, Isaac's neck will be exposed, but a membrane of some sort will emerge from the suit to form the seal, while other suits have seals that the helmet assembles around. Similar to the first game, Isaac's chin is visible underneath the helmet at certain angles, showing the membrane also covers more than just his neck. * Even though Isaac is seen wearing the Advanced Suit in almost all the advertisement of Dead Space 2, he can also be seen wearing this suit during trailers. * Isaac visibly approves of the suit when donning it; a slight smirk and nod of approval can be seen in the video below at around 0:13 seconds. * In addition to this, it is the only suit that Isaac is explicitly shown to alter, albeit in a slight manner. After coming out of the shop and inspecting his left arm, Isaac shifts the plating on his right bicep to a more forward position, as opposed to being directly on the side of his arm. * The suit Kiosks in Dead Space 3 describe the suit as being a "vintage" suit, this is either referring to an older model of the suit as this specific variant was not used on the USG Ishimura. Alternatively, the engineer rigs (as used by Isaac) were being phased out (much like the Ishimura they are associated with) in favor of a newer/unseen model. As it is unlikely that Isaac returned to work for the CEC following the end of Dead Space 2, he simply may not have had access to the newer model. * This suit is available to Isaac in Dead Space 3 for completing the game on any difficulty. Its appearance is unaltered from its Dead Space 2 model. The suit also unlocks the full 25 Inventory slots, which makes starting a New Game on Classic/Pure Survival/Hardcore somewhat easier. * In Dead Space 3, this suit is only available to Isaac. * The Engineering suit is Isaac's secondary costume in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, with its colors being the Scorpion Suit, Obsidian Suit, and Elite Suit. Gallery EngineerRIG.jpg suit000.jpg|Overview Engineering Suit render.jpg|Render See Also Intermediate Engineer RIG Video